1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a control method of the image forming apparatus that measures a remaining area of a damaged bank note.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a bank note (such as a paper currency) may be damaged, for example, due to fire, floods, chemicals, explosives, etc. Such a damaged bank note may be exchanged for a new bank note corresponding to all or a part of a face value of the damaged bank note according to the remaining area (i.e., undamaged area) thereof.
For example, in Korea, if the remaining area of a damaged bank note is 75% or more of the whole area of an original bank note, the damaged bank note can be exchanged for a new bank note corresponding to all of the face value thereof. Furthermore, if the remaining area thereof is 40% or more of the original bank note, the damaged bank note can be exchanged for a new bank note corresponding to a half of the face value thereof.
Conventionally, a visual inspection has been used to measure the remaining area of a damaged bank note. That is, the remaining area has been calculated based on a number of marks observed on the damaged bank note. However, such a method is incorrect in that the visual observation has a limited precision, and mark measurement is made by a human naked eye, thereby causing disputes between an owner of the damaged bank note and the authorities in charge of bank note exchange.